En la tierra del fuego
by Darknemesis96
Summary: La vida de cada persona es única e irrepetible. Las decisiones abren puertas al mismo tiempo que cierran millones de ellas. Si Madara hubiese tomado una de esas puertas distintas, una decisión diferente a las que lo llevó a intentar destruir la misma aldea que él creó, si él hubiese sido Hokage en vez de Hashirama... ¿Cómo sería el mundo? (Remake de "Madara, el primer hokage))
1. En la tierra del fuego,

**Hola a todos.**

**Algunos de mis lectores habituales se preguntaban por qué no había vuelto a publicar nuevos capítulos de "Madara, el primer Hokage." Y bueno, lo que pasa es que no me gustaba hacia adonde iba la historia, la estaba centrando mucho en OCs sin importancia y no me estaba centrando en lo que quería, siendo esto la amistad entre Madara y Hashirama, y la vida del Madara si no se hubiese loco y tratado de conquistar el mundo. Demasiado blablabla antes de ser Hokage sin centrarse en lo que importaba.**

**Así que esta es la historia que siento que quiero contar. Puede que sea más narración que la otra pero no sé... me siento más feliz con esta historia. Además, trataré de que no pasé de diez o doce capítulos, o sea, pequeña pero sustanciosa :)**

**Sólo el primer capitulo se enfocará en la vida de Madara antes de ser hokage, porque cómo es un UA me pareció que sería bueno referenciar muy bien que sigue y que no al canon, el cual no estaba completo al momento de hacer la primera historia.**

**Por último, este capitulo tocará mucho lo ocurrido en Naruto Shippuden 367 y 368, así que recomiendo que se los vean para refrescar la memoria.**

**En fin, disfruten.**

* * *

La vida de cada persona es única e irrepetible. Las decisiones abren puertas al mismo tiempo que cierran millones de ellas.

Si Madara hubiese tomado una de esas puertas distintas, una decisión diferente a las que lo llevó a intentar destruir la misma aldea que él creó, si él hubiese sido Hokage en vez de Hashirama...

¿Cómo sería el mundo?

* * *

Desde muy pequeño, Madara conoció la muerte.

Incluso desde antes de que sus hermanos mayores muriesen e Izuna se convirtiera en el centro de su universo, el joven Uchiha había sido testigo de la muerte de sus congéneres, de la muerte de sus enemigos.

Esta sobreexposición a tantas penas y sufrimiento le ayudaron a volverse un hombre, incluso antes de cumplir los diez años. Ha enorgullecer a su padre cuando en ninguno de los funerales de sus hermanos derramó una sola lágrima, reconociéndolos así cómo los hombres que habían sido y no como los niños por los que tanto su madre e Izuna lloraban desconsoladamente.

Soportó con dolor oculto cómo su madre, alguna vez una bella y cariñosa mujer que se pasaba todo el día cantando y cuidando de su hermoso jardín, se desvanecía en los confines del tiempo, siendo reemplazada por un reflejo quebradizo, pálido y enfermizo, demasiado consumido en sus penas y su soledad para darles a sus dos últimos hijos aquellas sonrisas que les alegraban incluso los días más oscuros.

_¿Para qué?_ solía preguntar la delirante madre de Madara cuando este le traía su te favorito o cuando su padre la aferraba a su pecho en mitad de la noche, cuando pensaba que nadie lo observaba, y le besaba sus cansados parpados, tratando de que ella volviese en sí. _¿Para qué tanto amor, si al final solo quedaba el sufrimiento?_

Madara tampoco lloró en el funeral de su madre, pues a pesar de su triste expresión era consciente de que aquella mujer que vio nacer y morir a cuatro de sus hijos ya había partido de ese mundo desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Izuna, a diferencia de los funerales de sus hermanos, tampoco lloró en éste. Simplemente se irguió sobre la tumba de su madre y dejó algunas flores, para luego mantenerse de pie junto a su último hermano.

Su padre, quien ahora parecía mil años más viejo, debía estar orgulloso de Izuna. Madara no puedo evitar sentir como su corazón se encogía por eso.

* * *

Algunas veces, cuando la presión era demasiada y sentía que iba a explotar, ya fuese por sus responsabilidades o simplemente, por el recuerdo de lo perdido, Madara salía a un río lo suficientemente lejos de donde se asentaba su clan cómo para experimentar verdadera soledad, lejos de los ojos vigilantes de su padre, y allí se dedicaba a una tarea bastante mundana:

Volverse experto en el antiguo arte de revotar piedras en el agua.

El sonido de las piedras y el agua lo calmaban. Ese tak-tak-tak repetitivo lo distraía de su realidad y lo convertía en un simple niño de doce años, lanzando piedras para distraerse. Existían días en los que incluso se atrevía a soñar que era otra persona, tal vez el hijo de un simple granjero, cuyos cuatro hermanos mayores seguían vivos, cuya responsabilidad no era más que simplemente cultivar arroz o cuidar del ganado, pasarla bien con sus hermanos, con un padre que expresaba amor y una madre que nunca lo dejaría.

Quería ser ese niño, el cual nunca reprimiría sus emociones o que no conocería lo que era que muriese un ser querido hasta cuando fuese adulto. Pero esa no era la vida que le había tocado, solía recordar Madara a menudo. Y muchas veces odiaba al mundo por eso.

Con el tiempo, incluso la compañía de sus propios pensamientos se volvió tediosa, por eso se puso una meta que en un principio pensó que sería fácil pero resultó en iguales partes feliz, sorprendido y molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que lanzar una piedra que llegase hasta la otra orilla del río le iba a tardar un rato.

Y fue así que siempre que podía venia al río a lanzar piedras en total soledad, con una sola cosa en mente. Eso es, hasta que conoció a un niño con cara de idiota y ropa para complementar, que no resultó ser tan mala persona.

Aunque si un total llorón.

* * *

Hashirama y Madara se convirtieron muy rápidamente en los mejores amigos. Ambos habían perdido personas importantes en su vida. Ambos habían sido negados de una vida llena de amor y de la libertad de simplemente, ser niños. Ambos deseaban escapar, de vivir en un mundo en donde sus apellidos no importasen y en donde pudiesen proteger lo que les quedaba. Ambos quería un amigo con el que pudiesen mostrar su llanto cuando la tristeza y presión era incontenible.

Y aquí estaban, los dos juntos, los mejores amigos.

Tal cómo había encontrado un modo de hacer que la piedra llegase a la otra orilla, quería encontrar un modo en el que él y Hashirama pudiesen juntos encontrar una manera de llegar a la paz entre sus clanes, si es que alcanzaban a llegar a ser líderes. De construir un lugar en el que sólo existiese armonía.

Siempre sonaba cómo un tonto sueño entre amigos, cómo dos niños que jugaban a ser príncipes y tener su propio reino, pero el Uchiha debía admitir que era refrescante.

Cuando practicaban sus técnicas, cuando hablaban de tonterías, cuando se retaban entre ellos para volverse más fuertes o simplemente cómo juego, Madara no podía evitar sentir al menos el equivalente de una pequeña caricia de lo que vivir en paz y con verdaderos amigos significaba para las personas no destinadas a la guerra. De vivir la vida feliz, y dejar vivir, ser niños.

No le era tan fácil ocultar los moretones de los ávidos ojos de Izuna, quien de vez en cuando le lanzaba una sospechosa mirada o una curiosa pregunta acerca de lo que hacía en su tiempo libre. No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que la simple respuesta de Madara, —Estaba entrenando— no le sirviese de mucho.

En el futuro, por más sufrimiento y dificultades que viviese, Madara siempre recordaría estos días de su juventud con cariño. Le darían fuerzas para seguir adelante, la esperanza de un mundo mejor.

Siempre le agradecería, muy dentro de su corazón, a Hashirama por ser su amigo.

* * *

El descubrir que Hashirama, su mejor amigo, era un Senju, el más odiado y mortal de los enemigos de su clan, no fue lo que más le dolió a Madara. Después de todo, él tampoco había revelado quién era a Hashirama. Ni siquiera le importaba realmente, para ser sinceros.

Lo que más le dolió a Madara era el tener que abandonar a su amigo con promesas rotas de paz y amistad eterna, para darle en vez una amenaza de muerte, un odio que no era realmente suyo y una máscara de enemistad que reemplazaría el rostro del Madara que él había conocido durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Su padre estaba orgulloso del recién despertado Sharingan de su hijo, pudiendo así ignorar el hecho de que obviamente Madara había intentado traicionar al clan, avisándole de la emboscada de su padre, para salvar a su amigo.

Se preguntaba, mirando la piedra con el "Emboscada, corre" que le había dado Hashirama, si aquel otro niño ahora al otro lado del río, no había tenido tanta suerte. Después de todo, los Senju no eran más que unas despiadadas y sanguinarias bestias ¿Cierto?

Si cada decisión cambia el universo, entonces el futuro no era realmente importante, solo el ahora. Cada historia, cada vida, sus glorias y penurias, dependían sólo de dos personas: el que la vive y el que la relata.

En infinitos universos, era probable que Madara decidiese seguir con el camino de odio de sus ancestros, honrando la tradición familiar para seguir una guerra interminable, al costo de su propia cordura.

En infinitos universos, Madara intenta destruir el mundo tal y cómo el mundo lo destruyó a él.

Pero en este, Madara está demasiado cansado, oh tan cansado de seguir peleando. Los recuerdos de su amistad con Hashirama, soportables para muchos otros en otros universos, aquí le pesaban a Madara cómo la muerte de sus propios hermanos.

Nunca antes se había permitido ser egoísta, excepto con Hashirama. Y ahora, que las responsabilidades volvían a aplastarlo contra el piso y hacerlo gritar al cielo, no podía sino extrañar unas tranquilas tardes hablando tonterías con su mejor amigo, junto a un tranquilo y murmurante río.

En este universo Madara, para bien o para mal, escogió darse el lujo de seguir considerando a Hashirama un amigo.

* * *

Una tarde, después de un enfrentamiento con los Senju, Madara se dirige hacia el viejo lugar en donde se encontraba con Hashirama, a quien ese el día anterior había intentado asesinar.

Bueno, al menos eso había parecido. Mientras Madara se sentaba junto al río, reuniendo elementos para una pequeña fogata y calentar un poco de té, el Uchiha empezó a preocuparse de que él hubiese actuado demasiado bien, y ahora Hashirama lo odiase y no se fijase en la nota que Madara había dejado furtivamente en su zurrón.

No era que Madara no quisiese decirle cara a cara y con sus propias palabras que lo perdonaba y que aún quería seguir siendo amigo, pero con Izuna a su lado y con el molesto hermano de Hashirama aún presente, le era algo imposible tener cualquier tipo de conversación civilizada en aquel momento con el Senju, especialmente en medio del campo de batalla.

Había además planeado ver de nuevo a Hashirama, en aquel lugar. Su familia no sospechó mucha aquella vez pues Madara solía querer estar sólo para meditar tras las batallas, pero aun así no debía retar a su suerte. Era probable que si volvían a verlo con el Senju, lo ejecutaran por traición, por lo que esta vez se aseguró de dejar el menor rastro posible.

Dios quisiera que Izuna, quien era quien más lo conocía y quien podía fácilmente predecirlo, no se le ocurriese seguirlo.

La tarde se convertía rápidamente en noche, las estrellas y la luna ya asomándose, y el Uchiha sentía una decepción abrumadora. Hashirama no vendría, y ahora su amistad se vería oscurecida por el odio para siempre.

¿Y si era que Hashirama de verdad pensaba que la pelea había sido en serio? Bueno, tendría que dejarle otro mensaje. No debía sacar conclusiones tan rápido.

O tal vez Hashirama ahora intentaría matarlo, a pesar de su antigua amistad, y traía consigo un pelotón para acabar con él. No, el nunca haría eso, no el Hashirama que conocía.

¿Pero y si había cambiado?

Los pensamientos de Madara eran cómo una red enmarañada, demasiado complicados cómo para desenredarlos. Tan profundos eran que no se percató, a pesar de su intuición y su gran sensibilidad al ambiente, de que alguien estaba detrás de él.

—¿Ma-Madara? — escuchó llamar con voz insegura su nombre. Una voz conocida que esta vez no gritaba su nombre con ira, o estaba enfocada en un bramido de dolor o tristeza.

Madara se giró con rapidez para ver a su amigo, por primera vez en muchos meses, parado frente a él. Este era su amigo, sí, el niño idiota vestido para complementar, no el soldado con el que tantas veces había tenido que luchar.

Podía apenas ver pocas facciones de Hashirama, puesto que la fogata para él té si apenas iluminaba y la luz de la luna no ayudaba mucho, pero aun así podía percibir tanto la felicidad cómo la inseguridad del Senju reflejados en su postura. Hashirama estaba listo para el ataque, listo para que aquel que antes lo llamaba su amigo intentase matarlo de nuevo Y si debía ser sincero, también lo estaba Madara.

Madara no pudo evitar sentirse en parte triste y enojado, a pesar del alivio que experimentaba al ver que Hashirama había decidido darle una oportunidad más para probar su confianza, y viceversa. Triste, porque pasaría mucho tiempo para que su amistad volviese a ser tan estrecha cómo antes, ahora que sabían quién era el otro y las implicaciones de eso.

Enojado no, furioso, por dentro porque ¿qué derecho habían tenido los adultos, sus propios padres, para dañar algo que fue construido tan cuidadosamente por él y Hashirama, pisotearlo y restarle importancia, cuando era lo único que muchas veces los hacía feliz?

Madara dejó salir un suspiro frustrado. Dándose la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo junto a la cálida fogata, el Uchiha tomó la tetera y se sirvió algo de té. Cuando Hashirama no se acercó hasta donde él estaba, Madara le envió una molesta mirada por encima de su hombro, sobresaltando un poco a Hashirama.

—¿Qué estas esperando, Hashirama, que te sirva yo él té? Creía que sabias cómo servírtelo tú mismo, aunque si en el tiempo que estuvimos separados te volviste más idiota de lo que eras y hasta eso ya no eres capaz de hacer, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Madara se volteó a mirar hacia el cielo, un poco asustado de que sus palabras, las cuales él había pronunciado con falsa molestia y rudeza intentado asemejarlas a los viejos tiempo, no consiguieran sino ahuyentar al Senju.

Para su gran alivio, Hashirama soltó una carcajada y se apresuró a sentarse junto a él, sirviéndose también un poco de té.

—Lo siento, Madara. Es que cómo siempre de quejabas de ser tan sensible, pensé que si me acercaba mientras te servías, te echarías encima el té y luego me culparas por eso.

El Uchiha sonrió. En la voz de Hashirama podía escuchar también la misma inseguridad que el sentía, cómo dos actores intentando repetir una obra que solían presentar continuamente ya hace mucho pero que ha sido en parte olvidada, cuyos diálogos eran ahora difíciles de recordar, y se sintió en parte aliviado.

Ambos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo aquí, no sólo él. Y por eso, podía sentir que Hashirama y él estarían bien.

Si, estarían muy bien.

Aunque era una lástima que Hashirama fuese todavía un llorón, cómo pudo comprobar en futuras reuniones. Intentaba no pensar en que tan reales eran o no las depresiones de Hashirama, o si tan sólo eran fingidas y hechas para distraerlo. Sinceramente, Madara no quería que esa idea le importase, pero era consciente del soborno emocional de Hashirama.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y volvieron a hacerse buenos amigos, aunque esta vez no eran tan ilusos.

En el campo de batalla, era cómo si no fueran ellos mismos. Se daban golpes y tiraban a matar, tal y cómo dos enemigos de toda la vida esperarían, como sus padres y hermanos esperarían.

Pero en la soledad de la orilla del río, cuando podían reunirse, se la pasaban riendo, entrenando o cuando las heridas eran demasiado graves, simplemente disfrutando de la callada compañía del otro. Nunca hablaban de las batallas que acababan de tener el uno contra el otro, ya habían tenido suficiente con tanta muerte en sus clanes cómo para que se convirtiese en un tema apropiado para charlar.

Tampoco hablaban de las heridas que se causaban mutuamente. Ambos sabían que debían intentar matar al otro en el campo de batalla. Cómo soldados, no debían ni dudarlo.

Algunas veces hablaban de su antiguo sueño, el de construir una aldea en donde ambos clanes pudiesen vivir. El cómo y el por qué cambiaban cómo las estaciones, pero al igual que el bosque y el río, siempre eran la misma idea, en el fondo. Y sin importar que tan caliente o frío estuviese el día, siempre hacían el mayor esfuerzo para reunirse.

Así pasaron un par de años bastante ajetreados. Eventualmente, el padre de Hashirama murió en batalla, en manos del padre de Madara, y Hashirama se convirtió a edad temprana en el líder del clan.

Durante ese tiempo, Hashirama faltó a un par de reuniones con Madara, este último temiendo de que su amigo quisiese alejarse de él, pero cuando el Senju volvió excusándose y explicando que no le sería posible volver tan seguido debido a sus responsabilidades cómo líder, todo estuvo perdonado.

También las responsabilidades de Madara crecieron, cuando su padre cayó enfermo. No sabían si era que había sido envenenado, o que simplemente a su avanzada edad de 32 años el cuerpo de Tajima había soportado ya demasiado abuso cómo para de seguir adelante, pero por más que Izuna y Madara lo cuidaron, su padre murió postrado en una cama, adolorido y llamando desesperadamente a su esposa hasta su ultimo aliento.

Fue entonces cuando la vida de Madara se complicó mucho, mucho más. Ya entendía lo que quería decir Hashirama cuando se excusaba por no poder reunirse con él. Había tantas cosas, desde grandes hasta pequeñas responsabilidades que debía cumplir Madara que sentía en algunos días que iba a enloquecerse. Gracias a los cielos tenía uno de los primos de su padre, Kori, cómo consejero superior y guía sus travesías diarias por el complicado sistema de administración del clan Uchiha.

Sus reuniones con Hashirama se volvieron más escasas, más breves pero más significativas. Y un poco más agitadas.

Siendo líderes de dos bandos enemigos, incluso en su pequeño santuario no podían evitar recordar quién era el otro. No podían evitar pensar _"Ese es el hombre que envía a los suyos a morir"_ o "_Ese es aquel que mata a mis hermanos, que hiere a mi gente, parte de esos salvajes"._ Debido a estos pensamientos, dejaron de traer té a sus reuniones y lo reemplazaron por sake. Nunca tomaban lo suficiente para emborracharse, pero si cómo para que el ardor del alcohol les hiciese tragarse cualquier tipo de frase hiriente o hostil hacia el otro.

Era un esfuerzo aun mayor por mantener la amistad y las conversaciones civilizadas. Ambos sabían lo difícil mantener la paz y pensaban que si ellos, supuestos enemigos mortales, podían mantener una pacífica amistad, sus clanes también podrían.

Hashirama y él cumplirían su sueño, cómo amigos que eran, cómo casi hermanos. Ningún niño tendría que ir a la guerra cuando convencieran a sus clanes de hacer el tratado de paz. La aldea sería segura y todos vivirían en felices. Nada los detendría.

O al menos eso pensaba Madara. Hasta que murió Izuna.

* * *

El maldito idiota de Hashirama, en su maldita he idiota idiotez había dado su discurso de—Unamos nuestras fuerzas—mientras Madara tenía a un sangrante Izuna en su hombro, quitándole valiosos segundos de su tiempo he impidiéndole llegar más rápidamente a un sanador para que salvara a su hermano. Tal vez había sido para que Tobirama, el culpable de la herida, escuchase por fin sus palabras y plegarias, haciendo ver como si el clan Uchiha se unia por desesperación al Senju.

Pero el Uchiha estaba demasiado distraído intentando sacar a Izuna de aquel desolado campo cómo para escuchar una sola palabra que salía de la boca de Hashirama y se alejó apresuradamente del lugar.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, he Izuna murió aquella misma noche. Y con su muerte, Madara ganó el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno.

Jamás pensó que ganar tanto poder le importaría tan poco.

Al otro día lo sepultaron. El líder Uchiha se sentía entumecido, distante al evento. No fue sino que cayó la noche, la primera noche de su vida en la que estaba realmente solo, en la absoluta solead dentro de su casa, cuando Madara sintió por primera vez lo que era realmente el odio.

Odiaba al mundo que lo forzaba a vivir en constante sufrimiento, odiaba a su clan y al Senju que después de tantos siglos de lucha interminable, ahora eran todos culpables de arrebatarles a quien él más amaba, a los desertores que después de tanta muerte lo señalaban a él, cómo si él hubiese empezado la guerra de sus ancestros, cómo culpable de todo lo malo que ocurría.

Odiaba a Tobirama, ese maldito asesino, a Hashirama, por no haberlo evitado, y por sobre todo a sí mismo, por haber no haber actuado con mayor rápidez.

Esa noche, Madara bebió más sake del que debía, gritó de la ira hasta que enmudeció, se jaló el cabello hasta arrancárselo, se arañó la cara hasta sangrar, lloró por la tristeza y soledad que sentía y destruyó la mitad de su casa, volteando mesas, rompiendo tazas y quebrando todo lo que tuviese la capacidad de quebrarse.

Nadie se atrevió a hacerle frente, y su ola de destrucción siguió hasta que Kori, su consejero, le dio un golpe en la cara, apareciendo de la nada y posiblemente atraído por el ruido. El joven Uchiha cayó al suelo, demasiado cansado para seguir luchando contra el mundo.

Kori, siendo uno de los pocos que comprendía totalmente el dolor de Madara, lo tomó en sus brazos y dejó que el adolorido líder Uchiha llorase cómo un niño contra su pecho hasta que quedase dormido. Madara nunca se lo agradeció, y tampoco es que lo recordase demasiado, pero podía entender gracias a esta acción que todavía había alguien en su familia que veía por él.

Pero el intenso dolor que tenía por dentro, su odio, era demasiado como para dejarlo ver de nuevo el mundo claramente.

* * *

La guerra se volvió más despiadada que nunca, al igual que Madara. Gente de su clan seguía desertando, pero a él no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba.

Casi todos los días, tanto despierto cómo soñando, quería matar y reducir a cenizas a los Senju. Desaparecerlos a todos ellos del mapa, borrarlos de la existencia, Hashirama y Tobirama incluidos.

Pero había también días, muy pocos, contables con solo los diez dedos de sus manos, en que quería perdonar a Hashirama. Quería ir hasta su santuario al lado del río, lugar tan sagrado para él que ni en su odio se atrevía a manchan con la sangre de nadie, reunirse con Hashirama y hacer un maldito tratado de paz. Pretender que Izuna nunca había existido, que Tobirama no lo había matado, que podían vivir en paz.

Pero Izuna si había existido, su hermano querido, ahora fallecido, y sin él, el mundo de Madara no era más que cenizas.

* * *

Una tras otra llegaban cartas de Hashirama proponiendo la paz. Una tras otra eran quemadas tranquilamente por Madara, quien solía ver esto cómo un buen pasatiempo. Sentarse a beber algo de sake y quemar algunas cosas. Sí, bastante bueno.

No le importaba lo que aquel Senju tuviese que decir. El Madara que haya hacía poco hubiese aceptado la paz, pudiendo por fin celebrar en ojo público su amistad con Hashirama, estaba tan muerto cómo alguna vez lo estuvo su madre.

Ya nada más poblaba su mente que su venganza contra los Senju. Ya no disfrutaba ni de beber, ni del sexo o de la comida. Ya no descansaba, pues sus sueños no le traían confort, y cada día, a pesar de su poder en crecimiento, estaba más cansado de vivir, más exhausto de respirar. Sólo su ira y su odio lo mantenían a flote.

Kori, leal cómo siempre a su familia a pesar de su vejez, intentaba frenarlo de su espiral en caída hacia su destrucción, pero poco lograba con sus fuertes y preocupadas palabras. El mundo de Madara era cenizas ahora, después de todo. No era sino digno de él de convertirse en lo mismo.

* * *

_Madara, fuimos amigos._

_Madara, tuvimos el mismo sueño._

_¡Madara!_

Las palabras de Hashirama resonaban en su cabeza mientras el yacía ahí en el suelo, herido y roto al igual que su alma. Sus ojos se humedecieron, nublando su mirada he impidiéndole ver el resplandor del sol sobre él. No pudo vengar a Izuna, no pudo matar ni a Tobirama ni a Hashirama. Pero por alguna razón, estaba aliviado en parte de lo último.

Lloraba más que todo era por su vida perdida, la de su hermano y la de muchos otros. Y por el miedo intenso que tenía, no por morir en sí, sino de ver todos los buenos momentos de su vida, sabiendo que la mayoría estarían habitados por Hashirama y su familia ahora muerta.

El recuerdo de una amistad perdida y la posibilidad de lo que pudo ser, serían sin duda peor que el mismo infierno.

Alrededor suyo, podía escuchar muchos pasos y sonidos metálicos, posiblemente de armaduras. Hashirama era el único borrón rojo junto a él, respirando tan entrecortadamente cómo él mismo, pero evidentemente con más fuerzas.

—Madara. —escuchó decir a Tobirama, viendo sin mucha precisión cómo el peliblanco alzaba una espada. —Se acabó.

—¡Espera, Tobirama! —ordenó firmemente el líder Senju, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Madara incluido.

Enfurecido y confundido, Tobirama miró a su hermano. —¿Por qué no hermano? ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

—Te he dicho que no. —respondió venenosamente Hashirama.

¿Qué era lo que detenía a Hashirama exactamente? ¿La larga y antigua amistad entre ambos líderes, rota hace tan poco? ¿La aceptación del odio de Madara? ¿La esperanza de una nueva oportunidad de paz?

Una vez más, Madara se sentía muy cansado. Pero ahora podía respirar claramente, el odio también cansado de existir, y de decidir qué era lo que quería en la vida tal y cómo lo había hecho cuando decidió seguir con su amistad con Hashirama, hace ya tanto tiempo.

Madara decidía morir. Ya había llegado hasta su límite, no quedaba nada más para él.

—Hazlo de una vez…Hashirama. —pronunció con dificultad Madara, casi rogando. —Estaré satisfecho si eres tú… quien me mate.

_Tú, mi mejor amigo. Tú, mi peor enemigo. Tú, quien representa todo lo que odie en mi vida pero todo lo que ame en un hermano, aunque nunca lo hayas sido. Por favor, acaba conmigo de una vez._

—No te hagas el duro, Madara.— respondió a sus plegarias Hashirama, con un tono serio que traicionaba a sus preocupados ojos. —Si te matase, muchos jóvenes Uchiha te seguirían.

—Tonto…Hashirama.— dijo con creciente dificultad Madara y tono amable. El Senju no lo entendía. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? La separación le impedía saber la verdad.—Ya no hay…nadie con tanta convicción…Hashirama…Estoy solo.

—Claro que los hay. Y aunque no los hubiera ¿No crees que sea hora de acabar con esto?

Madara observó cansado al Senju. Hashirama se veía muy serio y algo desesperado.

—¿No juramos que crearíamos nuestra aldea, Madara?¿Que cumpliríamos nuestro sueño?_—¿Para qué, Hashirama? ¿Para que aferrarnos a algo con amor si se nos será arrebatado?_ —Madara, por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Una última oportunidad. Déjame cruzar piedras contigo en el río de nuevo, Madara. Sentarnos y tomar sake en una noche de verano, tal vez hasta emborracharnos. _Escúchame ,_Madara.

—Es imposible Hashirama…yo no soy cómo tú. —_No soy tan fuerte, Hashirama. No puedo soportar más._

_Estoy demasiado cansado._

_Mis hermanos han muerto._

—Estoy…solo. — repitió Madara con tristeza.

—No Madara. Por favor, escúchame, haré lo que quieras. — rogó Hashirama.

_¿Lo que quiera, eh?_

_Mata a tu hermano._

_Sufre mi soledad._

—Dejame…morir.— optó por decir Madara, ignorando a los oscuros susurros dentro de su cabeza. A nadie, ni siquiera a un Senju, y menos a _éste_ Senju le pediría hacer algo tan cruel. Una cosa es que asesinen a alguien que amas, otra es hacerlo tú mismo.

Hashirama miró atentamente a Madara, quien cuyos ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, demasiado exhausto para mantener esa conversación. De repente, el Senju tomó la mano de Madara, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por la brusquedad, y puso en ella un kunai.

Madara, ahora bien despierto, lo miró confundido.

—No tengo más… fuerzas para matarte, Hashirama.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo— respondió iracundo Hashirama.—Maldito bastardo. ¿Cómo te atreves a pedir que te deje morir? Tú, mi mejor amigo, mi _hermano._— la voz de Hashirama al final se asemejaba al siseó de una serpiente.

— Yo intenté…matarte…

—¿Y sabes que, Madara? No es la primera vez. Quedas perdonado ahora y para siempre por todos tus intentos de matarme. Pero ni creas que te dejaré ir sin antes quedar a mano.

—¡Hashirama!— bramó escandalizado Tobirama, comprendiendo lo que quería hacer el mayor. A Madara le hubiese gustado tener suficiente sangre cómo para hacerlo.

—¡No te metas, Tobirama!— gritó furioso Hashirama, deteniendo a Tobirama. —…Esta es mi decisión.

Hashirama sacó de su zurrón otro kunai, acercándose lo suficiente como para que pudiese apoyar el kunai que era sostenido por él y Madara en su garganta, y para que él pudiese apoyar su otro kunai en la garganta de Madara.

Solo así entendió el Uchiha.

—Hashi…Hashira…—intentaba decir desesperadamente Madara, a la vez que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba alejar su mano de la garganta del Senju, pero el otro no lo dejaba.

No, eso no era lo que quería. Ya no.

—Uchiha Madara.— llamó seriamente Hashirama. —Yo, Senju Hashirama, no permitiré que seas tú, mi mejor amigo, el último soldado muerto por este conflicto. Si la historia ha de recordar este día es que Madara fue vencido honorablemente en batalla y Hashirama cayó con él.

El silencio que prosiguió a esas palabras fue abrumador. Nadie se atrevía a moverse o a pronunciar una palabra. Ni siquiera Tobirama, quien ahora veía toda la escena con horror, podía creer la locura de su hermano.

Pero Madara tan sólo podía mirar a los ojos negros de su amigo, los cuales brillaban con una determinación nunca antes vista por el Uchiha.

—Nuestro sueño era construir la aldea juntos. Sin mi mejor amigo, para mí eso es sueño de otros.— susurró Hashirama.

A Madara se le humedecieron los ojos al tiempo que con todas sus fuerzas negaba con su cabeza, intentando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía de parar toda esa locura.

—Hashirama…—jadeó Madara, el mundo tornándose oscuro en las orillas. Estaba tan exhausto.—No permitas que… alguno de los dos…tiene que triunfar en la vida…sin ti, tu clan…mi clan…

—Madara, si no es mi muerte lo que quieres, y si yo no puedo matarte, entonces ¿aceptarías otra propuesta?

Si hubiese tenido más fuerzas, Madara hubiese sonreído. Por accidente, había convertido a Hashirama en un maldito bastardo sobornador emocional. No más noches de juegos de cartas con el Senju, nunca más.

—Acepta la paz con mi clan, Madara. Sino…

Cuando Madara se tardó en contestar debido al esfuerzo, Hashirama repitió de nuevo la maniobra del kunai, pero las palabras de Madara lo detuvieron.

—Ya has…probado tu valor, Hashirama…Acepto el… acepto…

Pero Madara nunca pudo terminar esas palabras, cayendo inconsciente debido al cansancio.

En la lejanía, escuchó que alguien llamaba su nombre, pero no pudo despertar. Estaba demasiado cansado, pero sentía algo de esperanza cuando el mundo oscuro de su alrededor no se tornó blanco. Sabía que seguía vivo y que sería bueno darle a la vida otra oportunidad.

* * *

Unas semanas después, un recién recuperado Madara y un feliz Hashirama firmaron un tratado de paz, dándose la mano públicamente.

Mientras estaban así, Madara le envió una molesta mirada a Hashirama, indicándole que no le gustaba para nada su sonrisa de idiota, y Hashirama tan sólo sonrió más ampliamente. En conjunto con sus ropas nuevas, el Senju se veía más idiota de lo normal, pero eso era parte de lo que significaba ser _Hashirama_, entendía Madara.

Ambos habían sufrido mucho antes de llegar hasta aquí, muchos habían muerto, pero por fin tendrían paz. Formarían una aldea.

Y Madara no pudo evitar sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que estarían bien.

* * *

**Bueno, ahí esta. Cómo dije antes, pienso seguir esta historia y terminarla antes de tener diez o dice capítulos. Por favor, si tienen recomendaciones o criticas constructivas, las acepto con gusto.**

**No sé si terminaré la primera historia pero quien sabe. No quiero hacer enojar a mis lectores, sino que entiendan que tal y como los dibujos, a veces uno siente que uno puede hacerlos mejor con el paso del tiempo.**

**Y lol, no fue hasta que termine este capitulo y revisé la primera historia que me di cuenta que esta termina, la ultima frase, cómo un total opuesto de la original. O el último párrafo, no me acuerdo bien... Uds entienden XD**


	2. Existió alguna vez un Uchiha

**Hola gente.**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Y sólo para aclarar, me lo he estado pensando y he decidido terminar "Madara, el primer Hokage". La verdad es que me gusta mi primera historia, pero durante Noviembre mi computador se hizo mierda y se me borró el cap 16, por lo que me dio mucha rabia y hasta ahora no había podido seguir escribiendo y eso significa que me tardaré un rato en continuar.**

**Tomen esto como un UA de mi UA.**

**Lo otro es que intente enfocarme un poco en el mundo en el que vivía Madara, y en el camino me quedo un capitulo de casi 10000 palabras O.O.**

**En fin, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

—¿Linda noche, no lo creesss Madara?

—…He visto mejores.

—Tu sssiempre quitándole lo divertido a lasss cosssass, Madara.

El Uchiha se rió un poco. Las palabras de Hashirama se hacían más difíciles de entender con cada copa de sake que se tragaba, generalmente a la fuerza y tosiendo cómo loco. A pesar de todas las reuniones cómo esa, en la que habían tomado sake, el Senju todavía no era mejor que él cuando de tomar alcohol se trataba.

Madara le sonrió a su amigo, estirado junto a él a la orilla del río con la botella se sake apretada tan fuerte en su mano que por un segundo tuvo miedo de que el idiota la rompiera. El Uchiha había preferido evitar emborracharse esa noche, a pesar de las protestas de Hashirama, pensando que alguno de los dos tendría que estar lo suficientemente sobrio para llevarlos de vuelta al campamento que sería futuramente su aldea.

Además, a pesar de las insistencias del Senju, el Uchiha simplemente no tenía ganas de tomar. Pero que Hashirama celebrara cómo quisiera, en su opinión, se lo había ganado.

Esta era una oportunidad para Madara de no tener que preocuparse por cómo estaba su clan, el cual ahora celebraba de manera muy parecida al Senju a su lado la paz, o por la mirada siempre amenazadora de Tobirama.

Aquí era simplemente él, un niño lanzando piedras al río, y Hashirama, su mejor amigo.

—Oye…

—Dime.

—¿Creesss que haya gente viviendo allá? —dijo Hashirama, señalando a la luna creciente en el cielo.

—No lo sé. Puede. —respondió Madara a su amigo, porque aquí no debía tener certitudes, aquí no tenía que tener hechos, simplemente sueños. —Si los hay. ¿Crees que nos estén viendo?

Miró a Hashirama curioso, en lo que el Senju simplemente se encogió de hombros. Charlas tontas cómo estas no eran dignas de alguien de sus estatus, dirían fácilmente sus congéneres, pero aquí ambos jóvenes de veinte años podían hablar lo que quisieran, olvidar quienes eran. Ignorar las penas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en los que Hashirama tomó otro sorbo de su sake, ofreciéndoselo a Madara quien negó con un gesto. Aquí, el silencio siempre era casi absoluto. Si no fuese por el río y las cigarras, casi se podría escuchar a los arboles crecer. Pronto, la serenidad sería rota por sus palabras y pensamientos, pero aquí simplemente podían sentarse sobre la orilla a descansar.

Obviamente, si alguien iba a dañar aquel momento, tenía que ser Hashirama y su gran bocota.

—Yo…lo lamento. —dijo de repente Hashirama, y sin contexto, sus palabras poco sentido tenían.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca te pedí perdón… por la muerte de tu hermano.

¿Por qué se le ocurría a Hashirama mencionar a su hermano ahora, cuando la herida apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar?

—No tienes que pedir perdón Senju. —dijo Madara bruscamente y con algo de veneno en su tono. —Ya no hay nada que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer por él. Déjalo así.

Madara se giró a su izquierda, dándole la espalda al Senju. Escuchó cómo Hashirama tomaba un gran sorbo de la botella, la cual posiblemente quedó vacía tras esto, pero pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Senju volviese a hablar.

—¿Alcanzzzassste a despedirte de él?

Madara no quería tener esa conversación, y menos con el Senju en ese estado. No quería recordar, en un día tan feliz para tantos, el dolor y el odio de su pasado.

—Essspero que sssi hayasss tenido la oportunidad, Madara. Yo no llegué a tiempo.

El Uchiha abrió de par en par los ojos pero no volteó a mirar a Hashirama. A veces olvidaba que cómo él, Hashirama había perdido a seres queridos. Dos hermanos, mucho antes de Izuna. Puede que Hashirama no haya experimentado la muerte de toda su familia, pero era evidente en el triste tono de su voz que no era ignorante a la situación de Madara.

—Yo…Yo te cuidaré la essspalda a partir de ahora, Madara.— declaró Hashirama con una determinación poco común en alguien embriagado. —No dejaré que otro de misss hermanosss muera o sssufra. Lo juro. Y sssi he de morir para cumplir esssto… entonces acepto mi muerte con gusto.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Madara se voltease de nuevo, boca arriba al cielo cómo Hashirama, pensativo. El Senju alzó su brazo, sonriéndole con una angustia bien escondida a Madara. El Uchiha simplemente sonrió y entrelazo su brazo con el de su amigo, señalando la mutualidad en aquel pacto. Sabría que posiblemente tendría que recordárselo mañana cuando estuviese más sobrio y muchas veces más en el futuro, pero bueno, así era la vida.

Se cuidarían el uno al otro cómo hermanos. Que el mundo intentase hacerlos quebrar aquella promesa, vería que le resultaría muy difícil

* * *

_Los meses pasaron rápidamente para Madara, quien se concentraba en que todas las necesidades de su clan estuviesen saciadas en aquel nuevo lugar que sería su hogar. Aquel bosque era fértil y su posición junto a la colina lo hacía fresco, aun así tuvieron que pasar al menos un mes desde la firma del tratado antes de que se mudasen allí, y al menos dos meses construyendo lo que serían las casas de su gente antes de empezar con la infraestructura más avanzada de la aldea._

_Era obvio para el Uchiha que los Senju eran los expertos en esto, siendo Hashirama donador de la mayoría de la materia prima y sus congéneres los arquitectos. Su clan siempre había sido más silencioso al construir, más oculto, por lo que no le sorprendía que no tuviesen las habilidades de los Senju para construir hogares no sólo habitables sino cómodos también._

_Era por eso que sus nuevos aliados se volvieron famosos entre la mayoría de la población civil traída para manejar aquellos asuntos de índole más mundana por ambos clanes, estando agradecidos por la eficiencia de los Senju para construir la aldea. A ellos se le unían muchos de sus congéneres Uchiha, más que todos los más jóvenes y no aún expuestos a la violencia en contra de esas mismas personas, que hace tan sólo un año estarían matando sin piedad._

_Por supuesto, no todo eran maravillas con los Senju, especialmente cuando estos trataban con el líder del clan Uchiha. Aunque lo trataban con respeto, era fácil escuchar un tono rencoroso en sus aparentemente amables preguntas, o cuando andaba demasiada cerca de Hashirama podía sentir cómo docenas de miradas sospechosas lo observaban desde todas partes, cómo esperando que Madara les diese una excusa para por fin, librarse de su existencia. Algo así de Tobirama no le sorprendería, ¿pero incluso de las jóvenes madres del clan, ahora en paz?_

_Obviamente Madara no los culpaba, pero se sentiría mejor si al menos en su clan pudiese encontrar un poco de consuelo en aquellos estresantes días, pero en muchos casos se encontraba en la misma situación que con los Senju. Aunque en el caso de ellos, era culpado por muchas, muchas muertes de soldados que no alcanzaron a ver el tratado de paz listo y hecho, por lo que Madara debía cuidarse de su propio gente, cuyo corazón pensó alguna vez que conocía pero al igual que mucho en su pasado, resultó ser falso. Nunca sabía, por más que se esforzara, lo que sentían los demás en realidad, lo que pasaba por sus cabezas._

_Por suerte, tenía a Hashirama para recordarle que siempre existía la esperanza que el mañana sería mejor. Soportaría todo el estrés del mundo, si tan sólo para nunca tener que admitirle a Hashirama que se había rendido._

_Pero… ¿Es querer descansar un poco realmente rendirse?_

* * *

Hoy era "uno de esos días", cómo lo llamaba vagamente Hashirama, días generalmente causados por una pesadilla más horrible de lo normal. No era que estuviese deprimido, eso era de débiles. Tan sólo… no se sentía bien hoy y no quería tener que lidiar con nadie aquel día, o el día siguiente. El clan podría manejarse sólo por unos cuantos días.

La verdad es que Madara no se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse, la memoria de muchas penas y otras cosas lo mantenía bajo el grueso cobertor de su futon, sintiendo como si tuviese un agujero en el pecho. Hoy era uno de esos días los cuales no quería ver la luz, o comer, o pensar. Tan sólo quería quedarse allí, quietecito, con la mente en blanco y sin que nadie lo molestase, o menos, le recordase las toneladas de cosas que debía hacer. Simplemente, quería estar sólo.

El agujero en su corazón de vez en cuando hacía que oscuros pensamientos pasasen por su cabeza, visiones de Izuna y de todos los Senju que había alguna vez abatido, de su impotencia ante las heridas de su hermano y ante la creciente culpa de que tal vez, era él el culpable la muerte del otro Uchiha, que tal vez el mundo sería mejor si hubiese sido él el abatido.

Afortunadamente para el joven, su ausencia de la reunión matutina del concejo de ancianos, su desayuno y de otra reunión con el arquitecto designado al clan Uchiha, habían sido suficientes para que al menos una persona decidiese ignorar las advertencias que el líder había lanzado antes a todo quien intentase levantarlo y simplemente, entrar en su habitación.

Dicho lugar estaba oscuro, la luz del sol siendo insuficiente aun a esa hora del día para atravesar las finas puertas de papel de arroz. Con Madara bien acobijado bajo su futon, distraído y mentalmente agotado, el Uchiha nunca pudo escuchar los lentos pero suaves pasos de Kori cuando allí entro.

—Si esto es lo que planeas hacer el resto del día,— dijo el anciano, dándole un ligero golpe con su bastón al piso, logrando sobresaltar a Madara. —pues entonces te ruego que reconsideres, Madara-_sama._

Kori había pronunciado suficiente veneno en su título cómo para matar un elefante, y en este caso, cómo para atraer la atención del joven a sus pies.

Sacando por fin su cabeza de la misericordiosa oscuridad de su cobertor, Madara miró al anciano con cansados e irritados ojos, siendo también prominentes las bolsas bajos estos, un cabello enmarañado y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Pensé que había ordenado cancelar todos los asuntos de hoy.— dijo monótono el Uchiha, recostando nuevamente su cabeza en su pequeña almohada y haciendo lo posible para ignorar la penetrante mirada del anciano.

—Niño, "cancelar los asuntos" no es lo mismo que decir "mataré a quien se atreva a molestarme hoy". Hasta donde sé, fue lo último lo que dijiste. — el tono del anciano describía fácilmente que tan enojado estaba, pero a Madara no le importaba. Era, después de todo, su superior y sinceramente, no tenía suficiente paciencia aquel día para lidiar con el viejo.

—Fuera de aquí, Kori. — ordenó firmemente Madara.

—Levántate y me voy.

—No.

—Entonces tendré que quedarme aquí el resto del día. No sería tan malo, hasta podría traerte algo de té y así asegurarme sé que no mueras por falta de líquidos.

—Nadie puede morir así en un día.

—¿Con este calor? Fácilmente puede sucederte eso, Madara-kun.

—_Kori._

Madara cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente y deseando que aquel dolor de cabeza desapareciese. El anciano no parecía estar muy dispuesto a irse aún, pero Madara tampoco estaba de humor para hacerlo feliz y echarlo, así que dándole la espalda, se metió de nuevo bajo la oscuridad del futon.

Esperó durante un rato a que el otro se fuera, pero nunca lo hizo. En vez de eso, sintió que Kori ponía una mano en donde supondría que era su cabeza en un silencioso gesto para apaciguarlo. El líder Uchiha simplemente suspiró.

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo, Madara? — preguntó amablemente Kori, evadiendo la pregunta obvia de "_¿Te sientes bien?"_ que en esos días solía hacer Hashirama, porque la respuesta era más que evidente.

Madara negó igual de silencioso con su cabeza y por un rato toda la habitación quedó tranquila, hasta que Kori, con tono entre nostálgico y triste, habló.

—Cuando era joven… mi padre nos contó a mí y a tu padre cómo nuestro abuelo era débil, cómo se había ido despedazando ante las pesadillas creadas por su propia culpa, por el haber dejado a muchos del clan morir a causa de su mala administración. En mi juventud, solía recordar esto y no dejaba que esas pesadillas me tocasen como a tantos del clan, cómo a tu propia madre, para así no ser débil y sobrevivir un día más.

_Débil._ Era lo que Kori pensaba de él, que era _débil_. ¿Cómo era él débil, cuando el anciano había decidido abandonarlo todo y dejar de luchar, cómo un cobarde, por una simple fractura en la cadera?

Madara se quitó el cobertor, listo para hacer que el anciano se tragara los pocos dientes que a su edad le quedaban, pero la mirada compasiva en el poco arrugado rostro del otro lo detuvo.

—Después de sufrir mi… lesión, tuve muchas pesadillas cómo las del abuelo. Visiones y preguntas que me atormentaban con el hecho de que ya nunca más serviría para algo más que morir. Y por algún tiempo, lo desee. Tu padre me llamó débil y cobarde, cómo sin duda tú también lo has hecho, y yo me consideré así. Quería acabar conmigo para así recuperar mi honor. Lo hubiese hecho, a no ser por tu abuela, que en paz descanse, que se sentó junto a mí y me habló, incluso cuando ella no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Hablar…ayudó, al menos un poco. Lo suficiente, creó yo.

Madara bajo la mirada y la posó en el piso, pensativo. Quedaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que Kori se levantó con dificultad.

—Si quieres, puedes contarme lo que quieras. Lo que sea que pase por esa complicada mente tuya.— dijo al tiempo que le daba un suave golpecito a la cabeza del menor— No prometo que te haga sentir mejor, pero intentar no sería malo.

El anciano fue saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes agregar. —Tu desayuno todavía está servido en la mesa junto al jardín. Debe estar helado, pero deberías comer algo y luego darte un baño, te ves horrible.

Quedándose otra vez solo, el Uchiha dejó salir un suspiro, arreglándose el cabello de forma que quedase presentable. No tenía aún ganas de levantarse, pero la corta visita de Kori lo distrajo lo suficiente como para subirle un poco el ánimo.

Hablar con el viejo no podía resultar tan malo. Se dice que los Uchiha aman demasiado y sufren mucho con facilidad. Otro Uchiha cómo Kori, que haya experimentado lo mismo que él, podría ayudarle a hacer frente a su propia mente.

* * *

Por supuesto, no todos los días eran días malos. No tenía muchos buenos pero la mayoría eran…_normales._ No pasaba mucho, además de unas cuantas reuniones y discusiones sobre ciertas construcciones, uno que otro almuerzo con Kori y su delicioso té y si era un día más o menos tranquilo, una reunión en el río con Hashirama para tomar algo fresco y hablar fuera del ojo siempre vigilante de Tobirama.

En una de los días normales, Hashirama logró convencer a Madara de visitar junto con él a los herreros del clan Senju, quienes habían servido al clan desde hacía varias generaciones.

—Será divertido.— había dicho en un principio el Senju, para luego cambiar su argumento al ver la cara de escepticismo de su amigo. —Será informativo. Debemos saber qué es lo que ellos necesitan para hacer todos los vidrios, vitrinas y elementos metálicos de la aldea para cuando los barrios y el mercado estén listos. Además, que mi gente te conozca mejor no te haría nada de daño.

El clan Uchiha era conocido por hacer sus propias armas, siendo ellos maestros del manejo del fuego y menos propensos a accidentes con relación a metal caliente, así que sabía lo más básico de herrería y mucho sobre el manejo de armas.

Aun así, Madara debía admitir curiosidad por aquellos quienes habían sido capaces de armar a sus enemigos durante tanto tiempo, por lo que con (falsa) molestia, acepto seguir a Hashirama aquella mañana.

La herrería que el clan Senju había logrado instalar había quedado más o menos oculta entre los árboles y las pesadas rocas del bosque, estando lo suficientemente cerca de la aldea cómo para que no fuese un problema transportar nada, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que en caso de un accidente, no quemase toda la aldea.

—¿Nada mal, eh?— preguntó Hashirama cuando llegaban a aquel lugar, evidentemente tratando de impresionar a su amigo, como cuando eran niños.

—No, nada mal.— respondió honestamente Madara, para luego mirar fijamente el edificio con falsa reflexión. —Aunque… la herrería de los Uchiha es más grande. Y a este le falta algo de pintura.

El aura de depresión de Hashirama tras este comentario hizo reír a Madara. Su amigo seguía siendo un idiota, próximo para subir de rango y ganarse el titulo honorario de "payaso".

La verdad era que el edificio en sí no era tan mal. Era una gran casa, larga con grandes y humeantes chimeneas, evidentemente siendo utilizada pero no cómo lo sería cuando llegara el momento de realizar los trabajos de la aldea.

Las puertas del lugar estaban abiertas de parte en par y desde lejos se podía ver que no estaba muy concurrido por dentro. En la entrada estaba una mujer de largo cabello naranja y vestida con una gabardina sobre su simple kimono rosa, posiblemente para evitar la suciedad del hollín.

Parecía estar esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, su expresión un tanto molesta, pero al verlos a los dos shinobi, su expresión cambió a una máscara de cortesía.

—Hashirama-sama.— saludó la mujer, dando una pequeña reverencia.

—Ayame-chan, es un placer verte.— devolvió el Senju. —Este aquí es el líder del clan Uchiha, Madara.

—Gusto en conocerlo. Yo soy Kanade Ayame.— dijo amablemente la mujer, dándole también una reverencia al Uchiha. Madara simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Nos llevas esperando mucho tiempo?

—Para nada, Hashirama-sama.— respondió ella, obviamente mintiendo. —¿Desean entrar?

Hashirama sonrió y asintió. Ahora feliz, la joven les dio espacio para entrar por la puerta tras ella, mientras que Madara le enviaba a su amigo una mirada acusadora, pues Hashirama había planeado desde el principio lograr convencer al Uchiha. El Senju, cómo respuesta, le devolvió una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Cómo podrá saber, Madara-sama,— empezó a decir la mujer, distrayendo a los dos hombres. —La familia Kanade ha servido al clan Senju durante varias generaciones y estamos orgullosos de ello.

La última parte, por alguna razón, no sabía si por el tono algo desafiante o simplemente por la frase, no le cayó muy bien a Madara.

—Esta herrería fue construida por el clan Senju hace poco para las creaciones un poco más mundanas.— prosiguió la joven. —Yo estaré a cargo de todo el manejo de ella hasta que el resto de mi familia arribe a este lugar.

—¿Arribe?

—Por seguridad, no solemos vivir junto a nuestros clientes. — "_Clientes",_ en plural. ¿No molestaba a los Senju la posibilidad de que estos "Kanade" les diesen armas a sus enemigos? — Pero ahora que nos han prometido vigilancia las 24 horas y un hogar lejos de la guerra, mi familia se ha visto animada a venir aquí.

La mujer los guío por toda la herrería, mostrándoles la instalación y explicándole con gran interés al Uchiha sobre el trabajo en armas de su familia y cómo podrían ver reflejado sus habilidades en todos los objetos que a ellos les encargasen.

Con ayuda de Ayame, los tres lograron crear una lista de materiales que necesitaría ésta y las demás herrerías de la aldea para abastecer la posible demanda. La arena para los cristales podría ser fácilmente conseguida desde la tierra del viento, los metales de la tierra del hierro, etc. Todo iba bien hasta que Madara decidió hacer una simple pregunta y causar una serie de eventos que, más que desafortunados, serían recordados como molestos.

—…¿Y por qué no se concentran ustedes en las cosas de uso cotidiano y mi clan en las armas? Así ahorraríamos tiempo en caso de ataque.

Ayame parecía a punto de reírse, cómo si la pregunta de Madara hubiese sido más que todo, ridícula.

—Los Kanade somos expertos en armas, Uchiha-sama. Nadie nos supera. Estamos dispuestos a ayudar con lo más simple, pero la producción de armas es nuestra especialidad, además de darnos el mayor lucro.— la confianza con la que dijo esto le picó un poco a Madara.

—¿En serio? Porque yo siempre pensé que las armas Senju eran algo imbalanceadas.

—…_¿Disculpa?_

El tono de indignación de la joven le dio algo de satisfacción al Uchiha. Hashirama le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas y le negó con la cabeza, pero Madara sinceramente había pasado días muy aburridos últimamente y un pequeño juego con esta mujer no le vendría nada mal.

—Nuestras armas son las mejores, las técnicas para crearlas son pasadas de generación en generación._ No tienen comparación._

—¿Si? Pues las del clan Uchiha también, con la diferencia de que nuestras espadas no son extremadamente largas para mangos tan pequeños, o que nuestros kunai se tiren hacia un lado cuando se lancen.

—Mire, Uchiha-sama. Puedo admitir que hable tonterías de cualquier otra cosa, y si, puede que otros tengan algunos productos de mejor calidad, pero cuando le digo que mis kunais son los mejores,_ es porque lo son._

—Entonces demuéstrelo.— retó Madara, acercando su cara a la de la mujer con expresión seria, fallando en intimidarla y atrayendo algo de atención de las personas alrededor.

—Madara, no creo que debas- —intentó calmar Hashirama, pero su amigo se giró para darle una pícara sonrisa.

—Deja que la mujer pruebe el valor de sus creaciones, Hashirama. Tal vez así demuestre que de verdad su clan de herreros vale más la pena que simples forjadores de baratijas.

Ante estas palabras, el rostro de Ayame se tornó rojo cómo un tomate debido a su ira. Era evidente que la única razón por la cual no golpeaba al Uchiha era por miedo a lo que aquel shinobi pudiese hacerle.

Es entonces que la mujer busca desesperadamente algo en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su gabardina, y saca de este un kunai muy decorado, con figuras de águilas talladas cuidadosamente, y pasándoselo a Madara, se aleja unos cuantos metros para quedar de espalda apoyada en la pared.

Madara mira el kunai en su mano con creciente confusión, pero Ayame declara su reto con evidente ira.

—Mis kunai son los mejores. Si supuestamente crees que se desvían, entonces tíralo arriba de mi cabeza y verás que no.

—Estás loca, mujer. — dijo Madara, mirándola con verdadero horror ante tan bizarro y loco reto. Pesando el kunai y girándolo en sus manos, Madara se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sólo haber estado molestando a la mujer, él tenía razón. — Mujer, este kunai se desviará. Si la tirase cómo normalmente lo hago, sería una suerte que no te matara.

—Confío en mi factura.— declaró Ayame. —Sólo hazlo, Uchiha.

—_Pues mierda._— pensó Madara, mirando a la iracunda mujer. Sería una lástima que los trabajos de la aldea se viesen interrumpidos por la trágica muerte de Ayame, además ¿Qué le respondería a la familia Kanade? Esto ya no era para nada divertido.

Suspirando resignado, Madara lanzó el kunai con la menor fuerza posible e intentando evitar lanzárselo directamente a la mujer, pero desafortunadamente el kunai se desvió lo suficiente como para rozar la oreja izquierda, dejándole apenas una chispa de dolor a la mujer y clavándose en la pared.

Boquiabierta, la mujer toca la punta de su oreja, que está sangrando, y mira al Uchiha, quien se encoge de hombros.

—Intenté que no te hiriese. Tal vez deberías trabajar en el balanceo.

No sabía por qué, pero una vez más la mujer se pone roja de la ira y rápidamente se marcha del lugar, sus pasos haciendo retumbar el piso de madera.

Es entonces que Hashirama decide acercársele, tan confuso por lo que acaba de pasar cómo el Uchiha y aparentemente, el resto de la multitud.

—Creo que es mejor que a partir de ahora yo trate con los herreros de la aldea, Madara.

El Uchiha le sonrió un poco culpable a su amigo. —En eso estamos de acuerdo. Ahora ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí antes de que la lo-digo, Ayame-chan regrese? Tengo más cosas que hacer hoy que lidiar con ella. Y puedes decirle que su clan y el mío compartirán labores. No quiero pensar que pasaría con los Kanade si todos intentan hacer pruebas así de sus armas con los ninja de mi clan.

* * *

Una semana después, para la gran sorpresa de Madara, la familia Kanade le envió un paquete de cortesía. _**"La familia Kanade le envía sus respetos y esperamos haber resuelto el problema con el producto"**_, decía. Adentro había un kunai, aún más decorado que el que tenía Ayame, y este traía la firma de la chica.

Poco después, Ayame recibe un paquete que decía en su tapa _**"Se desvía todavía a la derecha. Casi le arranco el ojo a mi consejero con esta cosa. Favor enfocarse más en desempeño que en decoración."**_

Y a partir de ese día, cada cierto tiempo, Madara recibía uno que otro hermoso kunai, aunque ahora no tan decorado, cada uno con mejor balance que el anterior. Madara siempre los devolvía, sólo porque sabía que esto molestaba a aquella pelinaranja, y se preguntaba para sus adentros si sería buena idea hacer enojar al clan de herreros. Cuántas armas recibiría gratis.

* * *

_Para cuando Madara se dio cuenta, ya había trascurrido todo un año desde que iniciaron aquella locura que se llamaba paz. La aldea, todavía sin nombre, crecía lenta pero segura, y por fin los niños dejaban de ser herramientas de guerra, de odio ajeno, y podían simplemente ser niños, aprendiendo el arte ninja en la academia recién construida. _

_Era en esa academia en donde se construían sueños, en donde los niños podían tener amigos del clan Senju sin preocuparse ya más de si el día de mañana, tendrían que matarse entre ellos._

_Pero a pesar de la felicidad atribuida a por fin cumplir su sueño, el de no ver más niños de su clan en la guerra, le preocupaba cada vez más lo rebelde que se había vuelto su clan, quienes ahora preferían tomarlo como paranoico cuando sugería tomar algunas decisiones, especialmente las que concernían a temas bélicos, en secreto de los Senju._

_Confiaba con su vida en Hashirama. En su clan, y especialmente, en su hermano, no del todo._

_Sumándole a todo esto las extrañas y confusas palabras de la antigua tabla del Sabio, pasada en generación en generación y aún secreta para los ojos del líder Senju, Madara a veces empezaba a dudar que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora no estuviese destinado a ser en vano. Sólo el tiempo lo diría._

* * *

Mirando la aldea desde aquella colina en donde alguna vez él y Hashirama habían pasado tantas tardes, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que tanta sangre y sudor gastados construyendo aquel pacifico lugar había valido la pena.

El pequeño asentamiento era ahora una aldea de verdad, un lugar en donde crecerían muchas generaciones de Senju y Uchiha en paz. Las historias que se forjarían aquí serían casi interminables y Madara se alegraba de haber sido un pilar de aquello, a pesar de todas sus dudas. Obviamente tendrían que pasar muchos años para perfeccionar la aldea, hacerla más grande y resistente a los ataques pues todavía tenían enemigos allá afuera, clanes enemistados con tanto Uchiha como Senju, pero por ahora podía una vez más soñar.

—Si hubiese sabido que pondrías esa cara, te habría traído antes.— comentó Hashirama de pie junto a él, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De esa cara, la que tienes en este momento. Te ves realmente… feliz.

¿Feliz? Una palabra cuyo significado era poco conocido para Madara pero si debía ser sincero... era una buena sensación.

—Ha pasado un rato desde la última vez que te vi así. Me alegra verte relajado y contento. Al paso que ibas, tenía miedo que te salieran más arrugas y te desmayaras del cansancio.

—¿Arrugas? De qué tontería hablas, Senju, yo no soy tan viejo.

—¿Entonces cómo llamas a lo que tienes bajo los ojos?

—Son bolsas, Hashirama. Las he tenido desde que éramos niños.

—Y eso prueba exactamente mi punto.— declaró victorioso el Senju.

Madara miró con gran molestia a su amigo quien le devolvió una muy larga sonrisa. Con todo el trabajo que habían tenido que aguantar en ese último año, el poder volver a comportarse y bromear como buenos amigos, y esta vez en público sin la preocupación de estar traicionando o poniendo en peligro a sus clanes, se sentía como un alivio.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, ambos simplemente disfrutando de la reconfortante atmosfera.

—¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos aquí de niños? — preguntó con voz suave Hashirama, cómo si el solo recuerdo fuese un tesoro para él.

—Cómo olvidarlo… ¿Recuerdas cuando intentase probar el jutsu "Águila de ramas"?— a Hashirama le encantaba impresionar a Madara inventando jutsus de nombres ridículos. Cuando prosiguieron con su amistad, incluso después de que sus familias se diesen cuenta, esta costumbre de Hashirama había continuado con resultados espectaculares. Al menos para Madara,

Hashirama soltó un bufido exasperado, recordando la que seguramente fue una dolorosa experiencia para el Senju. —Bueno, al menos tengo huesos fuertes.

—Sí, y un amigo que te agarre antes de que te partas en mil pedazos contra el suelo.

—Ey, tú me cuidas la espalda y yo la tuya.— dijo riendo Hashirama, y el Uchiha le sonrió.

El viento sopló sobre sus cabezas, alzando las hojas secas y caídas de los árboles hasta la colina en donde se encontraban. Madara tomó una hoja en su mano, notando el gran hueco en el centro de ella. Eso le hizo pensar en aquellos días deprimentes en que su espíritu, y la hoja, eran bastante similares.

¿No era en esa misma colina en donde se encontraba de pie, en donde alguna vez Hashirama y él juraron proteger a sus hermanos?

Mira la bien que le había salido.

Hashirama percibió de inmediato el cambio de humor en su amigo, casi como si una nube negra se hubiese posado sobre él. Sabia por haberlo conocido por tanto tiempo que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, en vez de preguntarle a Madara en que pensaba, era distraerlo. Además, no era tiempo de pensar en la tristeza: su sueño había demostrado no ser imposible. ¿Quién sabia cuántas cosas más podrían realizar los dos juntos, como hermanos?

—Estaba pensando…— empezó Hashirama, hablando lo suficientemente alto y firme como para atraer la atención de Madara. —en llamar al jefe de los ninja y el protector del País del fuego "Hokage" La sombra protectora ¿Qué te parece?

—¿De que estas hablando? — preguntó sospechoso Madara, mirando a su amigo de reojo.

—El gobernante del País del fuego pidió que decidamos quien será el jefe de la aldea.— informó el Senju, el otro mirándolo con interés. —Me gustaría que fueras tú, Madara. El Hokage.

Madara observaba a su amigo con cuidado, todavía sin comprender completamente que era lo que le estaba diciendo. Hashirama se tornó entonces serio, abandonando su sonrisa para mirar pensativo el horizonte.

—Ahora ya no te quedan hermanos… — Madara frunció un poco el ceño, molesto de que el Senju dijese eso tan casualmente, y posó su nostálgica mirada en la roca bajo sus pies. —Me gustaría que pensaras en todos los ninja de la aldea cómo tus hermanos. Quiero que los protejas a todos.

—Se lo dices a alguien que no pudo proteger a su propia familia.— respondió Madara con un tono lleno de ira hacia sí mismo.

Sintiendo cómo los pensamientos de su amigo se tornaban oscuros de nuevo, he intentado no infectarse de aquella culpa que invadía a Madara por no lograr proteger a Izuna, Hashirama siguió hablando.

—No tenemos tiempo para pensar en lo malo del pasado, amigo mío.— aseguró Hashirama con ánimo algo forzado. —Además de los Senju y Uchiha, los clanes Sarutobi y Shimura han accedido reunirse con nosotros. Tal vez incluso se nos unan.

—¿En serio?— Madara estaba incrédulo. ¿Cómo habían accedido tan rápido? ¿Había logrado convencerlos Hashirama? —Tiene que ser una broma ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí— respondió emocionado Hashirama. —Y muchos otros clanes están empezando a contactarnos. ¡Pronto la aldea se hará mucho más grande!

—¿Pero si ni siquiera le hemos puesto nombre a la aldea?¡Es muy pronto!

—Entonces puede que ya sea hora de nombrarla. — declaró Hashirama mirando a su amigo con una gran sonrisa, alegre de que todo trazo de tristeza se borrase del rostro de Madara para ser reemplazado por algo de alegría y confusión.

—Espera. ¿Ya?

—Por supuesto. ¿Alguna idea?

Puesto en una situación algo incomoda, puesto que no tenía ni idea como llamar a la aldea—y sinceramente, unas horas de preparación y una lista de nombres hubiese sido de gran ayuda en aquel momento— Madara decidió improvisar. Viendo que todavía tenía la hoja hueca en su mano, el Uchiha miró a través de ella, intentando hacer surgir cualquier idea.

A través de la hoja se podía mucha parte de la aldea, la cual se veía casi diminuta desde esa altura, allá abajo con el bosque rodeándola, y a Madara se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Qué tal...? — empezó Madara con tono titubeante. —¿Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas?

De inmediato, aquella extraña aura de aparente depresión que aparecía cuando el Senju quería lloriquear rodeó a Hashirama.

—Que simple y poco imaginativo. No lo has pensado en nada, simplemente dijiste lo más evidente…

—¡¿Y qué tiene de diferente tu "Hokage"?!— alegó explosivo el Uchiha, tal y como lo hacía cuando era él quien no lograba impresionaba al Senju. —¿Y no crees que ya estás muy grande para esos lloriqueos?¡Déjalo ya! ¡Si no te gusta el nombre, pues propón otro!

Para Madara, todo esto era demasiado. Comprendía la gran confianza que el Senju le tenía debido a la larga y estrecha amistad que habían logrado mantener a lo largo de los años, pero ¿de verdad quería que él fuese el líder de la aldea, poner en sus manos tanta responsabilidad? Después de todo, era Hashirama quien consiguió que no rindiese su sueño, quien nunca había dudado de él. ¿Y ahora estaba dispuesto a rendir él su oportunidad de gobernar por el Uchiha y no crear entre ambos más rivalidad, más competencia?

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal amigo, tal hermano?

Pero bueno, que más podía esperar. Hashirama siempre intentaba alzarlo, animarlo, mantenerlo lejos de las tinieblas y el pasado. Tal vez esta no era más que otra manera de cuidarle la espalda desde las sombras. No podía estar más agradecido, pero ni muerto dejaría que Hashirama supiese eso.

—Así que ese Hokage tuyo… ¿tendrá él la responsabilidad de proteger toda la aldea?

—Por supuesto.— respondió Hashirama, dejando sin decir _"Y mientras yo te protegeré a ti" _—Aunque esa no será obviamente su única función. Mientras más crezca la aldea, más atareado estará el líder. Es por eso que quiero esculpir tu rostro en esta colina, para recordarle a la gente que siempre estas allí para ellos, aunque no sea en persona.

—¿Te volviste loco, Senju? — preguntó casi escandalizado el Uchiha. —¿A quién le agradaría que una cabeza gigante los estuviese mirando todo el día? ¡_**Mi**_ cabeza gigante!

—Tienes razón.— rió Hashirama. —Si quiero que la gente no se asuste, tendré que cambiar un poco la expresión de tu cara pues siempre pareces de mal humor ¡Es espeluznante!

—Y aun así,— sonrió Madara— sigue siendo mil veces mejor que tener esa lamentable cara de deprimido tuya.

El aura de depresión de Hashirama regresó. —¿Tan horrible te parece?

—¡Si! — se echó a reír Madara. —¡Bastante!

—¿En serio? — preguntó para sí mismo Hashirama, casi como si estuviese pensando algo que alguien más aparte del Uchiha le hubiese dicho. El tono desilusionado del Senju le arrancó una carcajada a Madara.

Ambos estaban pasando un gran momento, por lo que era obvio que el universo envidioso quisiese acabar con eso.

—Al fin los encuentro.—escuchó el Uchiha decir un poco más atrás de ellos. Una voz terriblemente conocida. —¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Ambos shinobi se voltearon a ver a un enojado Tobirama, quien parecía también algo cansado. —¡Los daimyos del País del fuego vendrán a hablar, no es para que están aquí parloteando!

—Tobirama-kun.— saludó cortésmente el Uchiha, ignorando la fuerte y hostil mirada que le enviaba el Senju. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Los líderes de ambos clanes no se quedaron mucho tiempo más, partiendo con la excusa de preparar la aldea para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

* * *

El pacifico complejo de los Senju era conocido por ser un lugar pintoresco, en donde muchos venían simplemente a admirar la vista, especialmente de la casa amarilla y techo rojo con hermosas decoraciones que se había convertido en la casa del concejo Senju y por ende, de la rama principal.

Qué ironía que de todos los lugares que a Hashirama le gustaría estar en aquellos momentos, ese no era uno.

—¿Hokage?— preguntó escandalizado Tobirama frente a Hashirama, quien estaba sentado en su oficina con los ojos cerrados, escuchando pensativo a su hermano. —¡No puedes simplemente decidir por tu cuenta!

Sintiendo que Hahsirama estaba, en gran parte, ignorándolo, Tobirama se acerca a la mesa y se sienta de golpe en ella, mostrándole a su hermano su enojo y además llamándole la atención.

—¡Si quieres nominarlo para la posición, no hay problema, pero debes escuchar primero a los pobladores de la aldea y el País del fuego, y consultar con los ancianos antes de decir nada! Las cosas ya no son cómo las hacía padre.

—¿No podríamos simplemente ser ambos Hokage? —propuso con algo de timidez Hashirama. La idea no pareció agradarle para nada a Tobirama, pues su expresión se tornó dura cómo la piedra.

—El punto de un líder es concentrar el poder, no dividirlo. Si ambos continúan cómo los líderes de la aldea, tal y cómo estamos, no se lograrían nada más que disputas.

—Pero…

—Además,— interrumpió el albino antes de que su hermano pudiese contrargumentar. —Uchiha Madara nunca sería elegido cómo líder de la aldea. Todos saben que fuiste tú quien la fundó, hasta los Uchiha lo dicen.

Hashirama sabía que eso era tan sólo una parte de la verdad, que Tobirama estaba intentando acrecentar su ego para hacerlo acceder con él, pero Hashirama era también consciente de la situación de Madara con su clan. Pocos lo respetaban aún.

—Y por cierto. ¿Has escuchado los rumores sobre los Uchiha?

La mirada confusa del mayor fue respuesta suficiente para Tobirama.

—Cuanto más odio sienten, más poderosos se vuelven sus ojos. Así es el sharingan.— es entonces que Tobirama mira muy serio a su hermano. —Es imposible saber que harán por poder.

El silencio que siguió era tenso, lleno de hostilidad de parte de Hashirama, que no le gustaba para nada como hablaba su hermano de sus aliados.

—Ahora que la aldea-

—¡Suficiente, Tobirama!— ordenó el mayor, ya sin paciencia para escuchar a su hermano. —Ya has hablado demasiado.

Ambos hermanos se miran enojados a los ojos, pero Hashirama es distraído por un ruido proveniente de la ventana. Preocupado por una extraña corazonada, el Senju se acerca a dicha ventana con Tobirama mirándolo de manera extraña, como si supiera algo.

—Me pareció haber oído algo ¿Has sentido a alguien, Tobirama?

—No, no estoy reuniendo chakra.— respondió demasiado rápido y tranquilo el albino para la conversación que habían estado manteniendo. —¡No cambies de tema, hermano!

Hashirama observa esta vez con más atención al ambiente fuera de la casa y nota una hoja con un pequeño hoyo en su centro. Una hoja muy familiar.

Es entonces que su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, sabiendo quien estaba afuera escuchando a ambos hermanos pelear. Ese individuo había confiado en Hashirama lo suficiente como para que, de niños y sabiendo que eran enemigos, se convirtieran en los mejores y más largos amigos.

Pasase lo que pasase, haría lo posible para no defraudar a Madara, para convertirlo en Hokage como Hashirama quería. Aunque tuviese que tomar medidas drásticas, no se rendiría.

Madara nunca lo hizo.

La hoja en sus manos se rompió en dos, una coincidencia que Hashirama no decidió comparar con una persona específica, y es entonces que siente los penetrantes ojos de su hermano tras su cabeza.

—A partir de ahora usaremos la democracia.— declaró el otro. —¿Tienes alguna objeción?

—No, me parece bien. — respondió distraído Hashirama.

Si mañana era la reunión con los daimyos y todos los ancianos de la aldea, tanto Uchiha como Senju, entonces significaba que sólo tenía aquella noche para trazar un plan que remediase esa situación en la que había sido involuntariamente puesto. Tenía que pensar en algo, pronto.

* * *

Uchiha Madara gritó frustrado, allí en medio del bosque junto a su amado río.

No era justo, nada de eso era justo. ¿Cómo se atrevía Tobirama a intentar y poner a su propio amigo en su contra? Y si, tenía razón, puede que los Uchiha fuesen algo inestables, pero no eran ningunas bestias para que hablase de ellos como si de animales se tratase.

Madara debía admitir una cosa, por más que le doliese, era que Tobirama sí tenía razón en algo. Los habitantes de la aldea nunca lo aceptarían cómo Hokage. Su clan no lo respetaba y casi no lo escuchaban, representaba muchos dolores del pasado para todo el clan Senju y Tobirama estaba más empeñado en poner a Hashirama en el poder que el mismo líder Senju en poner a Madara, además su amigo y él no tendrían más el tiempo necesario para conseguirle el apoyo necesario a Madara.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Era obvio lo que iba a pasar mañana. Por más amigo que fuese Hahsirama, él no podía simplemente ignorar la decisión de los ancianos, eso sería traición, y solo empeoraría las cosas para él y el Uchiha.

Madara sentía un intenso temor. Si Hashirama se convertía en Hokage, dándole así una entrada a Tobirama para conseguir poder ¿Qué haría luego el menor de los Senju, quien tenía tanta animosidad contra los Uchiha? Era obvio que él no planeaba quedarse en la sombra de su hermano toda la vida, manipulándolo con sutileza, y lo más frustrante para el Uchiha era que después de mañana no solo nunca podría volver a verse de igual a igual con su amigo, quien ya había demostrado ser superior en combate, sino que además tendría que ver cómo Hashirama accedía fácilmente al poder simplemente porque su hermano lo exigía. Lo tomaría con gracia, de eso Madara estaba seguro, a pesar de todas las tonterías que le había hecho prometer al Uchiha.

Su sueño no había sido nunca solamente construir la aldea, sino ser por fin un verdadero amigo, un verdadero igual para Hashirama, protegiendo al mismo tiempo su clan.

Y mañana, todo eso se desmoronaría. Ya no quedaría nada aquí para él.

El joven Uchiha se recostó en las duras rocas en la orilla y gritó con ira al cielo, al mundo, el mayor culpable de que las cosas nunca le salieran cómo él quería.

* * *

Madara volvió tarde esa noche, habiendo tomado el camino largo y no sintiendo realmente ganas de regresar a casa. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese dormir, y cuando pudo hacerlo, sus sueños estaban plagados de horribles pesadillas, recuerdos de muerte y guerra que temía que se repitieran en el futuro si Tobirama, quien muy probablemente sería el Hokage tras su hermano mayor, llegaba al poder.

En resumen, no durmió muy bien.

Estaba seguro de que su estado mental era reflejado en su físico, pues cuando se levantó y arregló para salir con el resto de los ancianos de su clan, más de uno lo miró de verdad preocupado. Algo que no le serviría para que votasen por él, si pensaban que estaba enfermo. Genial.

Caminar hasta la sala común de los clanes en el centro de la aldea se sintió para el Uchiha más como una tortura que como un simple deber, su rostro inexpresivo ocultando la desolación que sentía adentro.

No le sorprendió, cuando entraron al edificio, sentir las frías miradas de los Senju posándose sobre él, como si no tuviese nada que hacer allí. El aire era hostil y a Madara se le hizo difícil no devolverles el sentimiento. Su concejero más anciano le puso una mano en el hombro, señalando con leve irritación en sus ojos que se calmase.

Los daimyos parecían ignorantes de todo aquello, ya sentados en la mesa rectangular y hablando entre ellos como niñas adolecentes. Un secretario encargado de recopilar lo que pasaba esa noche, ajeno a ambos clanes, se sentaba con cara aburrida junto a ellos.

Sentándose en la cabecera, con Kori a la derecha y dos sillas vacías para Hashirama y Tobirama quienes por alguna razón desconocida para Madara no habían llegado aún, los clanes se dispusieron a esperar un poco más por los lideres Senju.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

Y cuando menos pensaron, ya había pasado al menos una hora y ninguno de los dos se dignaba a presentarse, los dignatarios ya frustrados e indignados por la espera. Fue entonces que Madara se empezó a preocupar, pues aunque sabía que Hashirama a veces llegaba tarde a reuniones, nunca había visto tal cosa de su estoico hermano menor.

—¿Alguien puede decirme en donde están los honorables Hashirama-sama y Tobirama-sama?— preguntó con voz aguda uno de los dignatarios ya cansado de estar allí.

—Hashirama dijo que debía hacer algo muy temprano esta mañana, señor.— respondió un anciano Senju. —Tobirama fue a buscarlo justo antes de salir pero no ha vuelto.

—Sí, eso es bastante evidente.— reprochó una noble, los cientos de ornamentos en su peinado tintineando como campanas.

¿Qué habría sido lo que tenía que hacer su amigo y los retrasó tanto a ambos, él y su hermano?

Madara no tuvo que preguntase durante mucho tiempo porque casi de inmediato sintió, gracias a su gran sensibilidad al chakra, que algo se acercaba, un objeto lento y otro a gran velocidad, y entonces entró Hashirama por la puerta.

Y oh Dios que estaba pasando.

Hashirama estaba rojo como una tomate, como si hubiese tenido que correr durante un largo tiempo, una botella de sake en una mano y una muy sospechosa mujer bajo su otro brazo, una idiota sonrisa en su rostro y su ropa, previamente arreglada, estaba más arrugada que una anciana.

—Buenosss diasss, gente. Perdon*hip* por el restrassso.

Madara miró casi en shock a su amigo. Oh no, Hashirama no pudo haber hecho lo que creía que hizo.

—¡Hashirama!— se escuchó una voz enfurecida tras él. Segundos más tarde, entro un exhausto Tobirama que a diferencia de Hashirama, no estaba rojo de cansancio o por el alcohol, sino por na profunda ira que por un segundo, los presentes prensaron que el Senju se iba a prender fuego. —¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—Divirtiéndome.— respondió el Senju, dándole un profundo beso a la mujer en su hombro y dejando a los presentes boquiabiertos.

—¡Hashirama, compórtate!— dijo uno de los ancianos Senju, muchos de las demás personas demasiado sorprendidos o en caso de los nobles, sumergidos en deliciosa indignación como para decir cualquier cosa.

Tobirama agarró los hombros de su hermano y de un fuerte tirón separó a hombre y mujer. Hashirama le sonrió tontamente a su hermano.

—¿Qué te passsa hermanito? Ahora que ssseré líder, puedo hacccer lo que yo quiera.

—¡No puedes comportante como idiota, Hashirama!

—Momento ¿Quién dijo de hacer este payaso el líder? —dijo indignado Kori, utilizando el momento para sacar unas cuantas opiniones de su pecho. —Eres un hombre irresponsable y sin dignidad Hashirama, para venir así aquí ¿Crees que ya eres nuestro jefe y puedes comportarte como un imbécil? ¡Quien te querría como líder!

En el calor del momento, los dignatarios indignados parecieron estar de acuerdo con él, casi disfrutando del momento. Los Uchiha estaban enojados que alguna vez hayan pensado en hacer de semejante chiste su líder, y los Senju simplemente estaban confundidos.

Madara, bueno, conociendo a Hashirama desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabiendo lo que pretendía con lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía si reír, llorar o levantarse y golpear al Senju.

Tobirama parecía pensar lo mismo que Madara, evidentemente ejerciendo mucho autocontrol para evitar meter él mismo la pata.

—¿Qué crees que haces Hashirama?— preguntó Tobirama entre dientes.

—Una locura.— respondió sonriente el mayor.

Hashirama logra entonces zafarse del fuerte agarre de su hermano, tomando la botella de sake y presionándola contra el pecho del albino, obligándola a que este la recibiese.

—Asssí que, mis queridosss amigosss. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Hashirama-sama, siéntese y deje de hacer el ridículo.— imploró un Senju, sus palabras cayendo en oídos sordos.

—Ya que me essscogeran a mí como jefe ¿saben que necesssita la aldea? Un maldito bar.*hip*

—Sólo un Senju necesitaría semejante tontería—pronunció disgustado un anciano Uchiha.

—Hashirama, basta.— dijo Madara poniendo firmemente las palmas de la mano en la mesa. No estaba de humor para esta locura del Senju.

—Callate Madara que sssé que essstoy*hip*essstoy haciendo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó indignado una daimyo. —Hombre ¿sabes siquiera en dónde estás?

—Claro que lo sssé. Esss másss, sssé mucho másss que cualquiera de ustedesss sssuciosss e indefensssos noblesss idiotasss.

Hubo entonces un silencio mortal en la habitación, todos quedando boquiabiertos ante el irrespeto de parte del shinobi a los señores del país del fuego, quienes serían dentro de poco, los socios número uno de la aldea he insultarlos sería un gran error político. Todos sabían eso.

Fue entonces que se escuchó una carcajada estruendosa.

—Por más entretenido que sea todo esto, ya casi es hora del almuerzo yo no me voy a quedar aquí a escuchar a este patán en vez de comer.— dijo el señor feudal más poderoso, poniéndose de pie con dificultad debido a sus pesados ropajes y con una pícara sonrisa se torna hacia donde está Madara. —Tú, Uchiha como te llames, tienes mi voto. Puede que Hashirama-sama aquí no sea el más adecuado para gobernar.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos escuchado los argumentos del Uchiha!— Alegó Tobirama. Se suponía que debían hablar de por qué cada uno era el mejor líder, las propuestas. Sinceramente, Madara no había pensado ninguna después de la noche que había tenido, y sospechaba que Hashirama se había pasado más tiempo pensando en cómo arruinar su reputación que en eso.

—Ese,— dijo el daimyo, señalando a Hashirama y su estado físico —es argumento suficiente para mí.

—Pero…

—¡Vamos muchachos!— gritó con entusiasmo el daimyo, convocando así a sus guarda espaldas y atrayendo la atención de los otros nobles. —Vamos a almorzar.

Los nobles de levantaron, algunos mirando con odio a Hashirama ante su ofensa y otros pasando a su lado con pequeñas risilla, no sin antes hacer público su voto al Uchiha como-se-llame. La reunión se disolvió rápidamente tras esto, los que no votaban por Madara preferían quedarse callados, pero al salir más de un anciano expreso con no muy bellas palabras su disgusto hacia el Senju.

El último en salir fue un furioso Tobirama, quien le dirigió una mirada enojada al líder Uchiha y una mirada tan fría como la tundra a su hermano justo antes de salir.

Al final, cuando solo quedaron ambos líderes, el secretario obligado a contar los votos y los guardias silenciosos de la puerta, testigos de todo lo ocurrido, el Uchiha se aproxima al sonrojado (ahora de la vergüenza) Hashirama.

Hashirama se sentó por un momento en el suelo, respirando profundo. Madara lo observó durante unos momentos y, negando con su cabeza, copió la acción del Senju.

—Estas demente, Hashirama— dicho Senju simplemente le devolvió una gran he idiota sonrisa.

Aquella imagen de su amigo le provocó risa a Madara, lentamente volviéndose en una gran carcajada soltando pequeñas lágrimas, ya dejándose de reír. Ante esto, Hahsirama lo miró confundido y preocupado.

—No pretendía hacer el ridículo. —empezó el Senju—Sssentía que debía hacer algo, yo no quiero ssser Hokage. Quiero que tú lo ssseasss.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose culpable de la humillación por la que su amigo pasaría tras esto, sólo para que Madara ganase el favor del concejo y después toda la duda que había sentido el Uchiha sobre la lealtad de su amigo, no podía sentirse sino cómo basura.

—Lo lamento, Senju.— dijo sincero el Uchiha. Hashirama, pensando que se refería a lo que acababa de suceder, se encogió de hombros.

—Ssson gajesss del oficcio, Madara. *hip* Yo cuido tu essspalda, tu cuida a la aldea.

—…¿Cuánto tomaste Hashirama? —preguntó el Uchiha tras un momento.

—Cómo dosss botellasss enterasss. Tuve que sssalir hoy temprano sssi quería hacer bien mi plan. —tras un momento, el Senju añadió molesto. —todasss lasss tiendasss essstaban cerradasss anoche y no quería que Tobirama ssse diessse cuanta de mi plan y me detuviessse. Ssse que sssuena loco pero *hip* el plan me parecccia mejor conforme iba tomando mi sa…sa…sssake.

Ante la idea de que Hashirama hubiese planeado semejante locura desde el día anterior, el Uchiha sintió cómo lentamente brotaba una risilla ridícula de su interior.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste a la mujer?

—No tengo idea.

La respuesta del Senju liberó una carcajada del Uchiha y ambos amigos pronto estuvieron riendo como locos ante toda la ridiculez de la situación que el Senju había creado, asustando al secretario, quien regó la tinta al suelo y los miró con ignorado rencor.

—¡Tobirama va a matarme! —declaró el Senju, aun riendo.

—¡Si, muy probablemente, y posiblemente tu clan también!— Madara alzó su mano, como mirando un título frente a él. —¡Aquí yace Hashirama, aplastado por una turba enfurecida!

—¡Bueno, al menosss valió la pena!

Ambos rieron por un buen rato, sólo parando cuando el dolor en sus estómagos les impedía respirar y ya reír no parecía tan divertido.

—Hashirama,— dijo Madara ahora con renovadas fuerzas, libre de la desesperación de la noche anterior. —muchas, muchas gracias.

Sorprendido ante esto, pues no era normal agradecer de parte del Uchiha, Hashirama le dio un golpecito en la espalda. —De nada, Madara.

Ese día Hashirama tuvo que quedarse el resto del día con Madara en el complejo Uchiha, viendo que los iracundos ancianos del clan Senju le prohibieron la entrada a su complejo. Los shinobi eran como adolecentes chismosos y lo que sucedió aquella mañana se extendió rápidamente por la aldea, poniendo en ridículo al Senju, pero cuando se le paso la resaca ya entrada la noche, Hashirama reiteró que para él, había valido la pena.

Al día siguiente, se anunció quien había sido elegido como el Hokage. La elección fue sorpresa para nadie.

* * *

Semanas después, mientras Madara se cocinaba bajo las muchas capas de ropa que tenía encima—llevaba una gabardina blanca sobre su yukata, regalo del clan Senju, además de una sombrero con pequeñas cortinas que le parecía tan estúpido que estaba casi 100% seguro de que el clan Senju lo había diseñado así solo para fastidiarlo— y firmando tratado tras tratado, permiso tras permiso en su oficina en el complejo Uchiha, abarrotada casi desde el piso hasta el techo de papeles que debía leer y revisar, el Uchiha casi se arrepentía de ser Hokage. Además de eso, aunque ahora lo escuchaban por ser el líder de la aldea, aun no se había ganado el respeto de su gente, algo por lo que debería trabajar durante un tiempo si quería poder protegerlos a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la recién nombrada Konoha.

Incluso era más difícil aun tener que lidiar con todas las reuniones con clanes externos que buscaban unirse a la aldea, recibir y aprobar los diferentes proyectos, asignar tareas y aun así, tener tiempo para dormir.

Pero afortunadamente, cada vez que se sentía cansado de los trabajos políticos y diplomáticos de la aldea, recordaba aquella gloriosa expresión de Tobirama cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había mandado a tallar el aún líder Senju—todavía líder únicamente por el amor que le tenía su gente— era una gigantesca imagen del rostro de Madara, y entonces era cuando debía reprimir una sonrisa casi maniática que siempre quería asomarse en su rostro y el Hokage volvía a su trabajo con energías renovadas.

* * *

**Notas importantes: Kori es primo del padre de Madara, la abuela de Madara la tía de Kori.**

**En este UA, Ayame (los que la conozcan del otro fic) no se hará amiga de Madara así cómo así y Hashirama esta algo más loco. Espero no haber hecho sonar a Madara o a Hashirama demasiado Ooc.**

**Un detalle es que a diferencia del canon, aquí Madara y Hashirama nunca dejaron de ser amigos.**

**Por favor comenten y den criticas constructivas y respetuosas.**


End file.
